


Parties and Finals

by Nextredpaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Finals, Ghosts, Lance is soft, Parties, allurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nextredpaladin/pseuds/Nextredpaladin
Summary: Lance finds out what happens when you meet the same girl twice, once at a party and another time brought together by a ghost





	Parties and Finals

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Shiroikumo on twitter for the Allurance Secret Admirer event!

Lance sighed and took another sip of his soda, leaning his head against the wall behind him. Usually, he'd be eating up a party, especially one with the promise of some college senior girls and guys, but for some reason today he just wasn't feeling it. He didn't understand why either. These parties were always the best of times, not to mention at the end of it nine times out of ten he ended up having a girl on his arm, latched onto him for a fun night with one of the best, but tonight he just wanted to be back in his dorm watching some crappy drama on tv and being thankful that his life wasn't as terrible as some of the peoples in those shows. 

 

Lance finished his soda and set the red solo cup on a table nearby that was scattered with discarded drinks. Too bad Hunk wasn't here. Hunk never came to parties anymore, not after he and Shay got together. However, he had been happier and healthier and that was all that mattered in Lance's book. He started moving to the door when a girl, dark skinned with the most platinum blonde hair rushed up to him and held onto his arms tight. 

 

"You don't know me, but I'm- well that's not important. My friend, Pidge, dragged me to this party, right?" she asked, Lance nodded and looked confused at her, tilting his head to the side "Well, I just saw my ex, Sh-, well you don't need to know his name, that doesn't matter, but I just saw my ex so please quickly just make out with me." her words were rushed and it took Lance a minute to understand what she was asking. 

 

"Yeah sure?" Lance answered hesitantly, doubting himself. She nodded and quickly kissed him. Lance kissed back, a little dazed by the situation, but slowly learning to just accept it. 

 

After a minute she pulled away and kissed Lance's cheek. "Thank you..." she trailed off, searching for a name that she realized she hasn't gotten.

 

"Lance. My name is Lance, but you can just call me yours." Lance winked, deciding to play his luck. She did just make out with him after all. 

 

"Well, thank you Lance, I'll see you around campus then." she shot him a smile before disappearing back into the crowd of the party. Lance stood in the spot for a minute, puzzled about what had just happened.

 

After regaining his sanity he quickly spun around, looking for any sign the girl that just came up to him to try and make out with him. He shook his head before making his way to the door and leaving the party, deciding to keep what happened at the party there. However, he did have one hell of a story to tell Hunk now. 

 

* * *

 

Finals came around too quickly in Lance's opinion, never in his 20 years of living did big tests like these come around this quickly and it scared Lance, not that it couldn't be easily explained, especially when studying something like psychology. 

 

Lance sat in the library and turned his phone over, hitting the home button and groaning. The time read 3:15 and he had a test in just a little over six hours and was nowhere near being finished studying. He was, however, glad that he was friends with Coran, who ran the library, without him Lance wouldn't be allowed in the library this late at night. 

 

He turned his phone back over and went back into his notes, losing his ground in reality. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a pale white figure walk past him and his head shot up. 

 

"Hello?" he called out, looking around him and getting up, and shutting his notebook, deciding to actually look around a little.

 

Lance started looking between all of the bookshelves and saw the figure vanish into one of the shelves to his right. He backed up in shock and shook his head, deciding to look in the next row to see if he could see this... ghost again. He groaned softly and sat down on the ground for a minute, putting his head in his hands. He was probably hallucinating because he'd barley ate or slept in the past couple days. 

 

He stayed in this position as he heard rushed footsteps approach him. The person tapped on his shoulder and after getting no response decided to talk. 

 

"It's 3am and I'm still in the library studying for finals..." the voice started, he picked his head up to see the same girl from the party only a month before, he stood up and made eye contact with her, "...and I think I'm losing my grip on reality because I'm pretty sure I just saw a ghost." She finished, looking around and looking down the aisle behind him, a worried expression on her face. 

 

"What's your name?" Lance asked, he wasn't going to tell her that he'd seen the same ghost until after he got a name of the woman that he had run into multiple times now. 

 

"Allura. Look, if you think I'm crazy or something, just tell me because I don't have the sanity to deal with that right now, obviously, but if you want to help then please help because I just saw it walk into the bookcase behind you." her eyes got wider and she shook her head in disbelief. Lance spun around to see nothing, but nodded. 

 

"I've seen it too. I was studying too." he said, spinning back around to face her. 

 

"Thank God," she whispered and looked at him before taking a step back, "Lance?" she questioned stepping closer. 

 

"You remember?" he asked. She nodded and smiled at him. 

 

"Do you want to maybe go get something to eat? I think we both deserve a break from this ghost buisness and I can't remember the last time I've actually eaten." Allura said, smiling tiredly at Lance. 

 

He nodded as his stomach growled "I can't remember the last time I've eaten either. Let me get my stuff and we can go." he smiled at her. 

 

"Great, this is going to be a great first date I can feel it." she whispered to herself, turning away from him and looking at the ground. 

 

"Date?" he questioned, looking in her direction. 

 

"Yes. Date, I find you very attractive and it's not like we haven't made out before, so yes this is a date." she smiled before walking off. 

 

Lance ran to collect his stuff and shoved it into his backpack before making his way to the door to wait for Allura and his date with her. 


End file.
